Hurt Me, Love Me
by Evelyn627
Summary: [Complete] Sasuke bullies naruto and finds wounds on him. he takes naruto in, but what will he do when Naruto begs him to make him forget? Yaoi! one-shot! SasuNaru Sub Naruto; Dom Sasuke


**Hurt Me, Love Me**

Summary: Sasuke and Naruto were best friends once, but they grew apart. Sasuke became a bully and his target was Naruto. Sasuke finds out that Naruto was abused one day and vows to help him. What will he do when Naruto begs him to make him forget though? One-shot sasuXnaru YAOI!

Rating: M

Warnings: child abuse, BDSM, YAOI (this is MalexMale- don't like, don't read!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto- if I did Saukra would be dead and Naruto would be with Itachi and/or Sasuke! Hehe :D

* * *

Once there were two boys, Sasuke and Naruto. When they were young, they had been best friends; however, as they grew up they began to grow apart. Naruto became quiet and withdrawn, while Sasuke gained more friends and, unfortunally, became a bully. Sasuke's main target was his once-best friend, Naruto, who he had a crush on.

Shortly after Naruto and Sasuke entered highschool, Naruto's mother died. His father blamed him because Naruto had been in the car with her when she died, and had survived. His father yelled at him that he should've died in her place, that if he hadn't been sick she would still be alive.

His father took all his anger out on his son. Soon there was no haven for Naruto; he was bullied at school and abused at home. This is where our- no Naruto's story begins: he was hated by his father and the kids at school feared him because they didn't want to be targeted by Uchiha Sasuke and his group.

* * *

Naruto gasped when the taller boy's fist hit his stomach. He fell to his knees grasping his midsection.

"Heh, you're week Naruto," Sasuke sneered.

Tears came to Naruto's eyes. Even though he heard it all the time from his father, hearing it from Sasuke was so much worse. His father had never cared about him, but Sasuke had been best friend and protector at one point.

"Aww, is the baby gonna cry?" an animalistic-like boy said.

Sasuke kicked him, knocking him to the ground before pushing his head against the ground with his foot. The other boys continued to beat on him.

"Stop! Please!" Naruto begged. He could feel his wounds tearing open with each hit.

"Poor baby can't take a couple of hits?" Sasuke sneered. He knelt down and yanked Naruto's head up, his fingers yanking his blonde hair.

"You're pathetic," Sasuke spat in his face.

Then, Naruto screamed. One of his worst wounds had torn open. His shirt turned red and blood spread across the ground. The red liquid stained Sasuke's pants and he turned on his gang.

"What the hell did you do?" he screamed.

To Naruto, everything was getting dimmer, duller.

"NARUTO!" was the last thing the blonde boy heard before his vision went black.

Sasuke stared at the red liquid that stained his hands. They hadn't made Naruto bleed, they couldn't have. There was no possible way. They bruised him, not punctured his skin. Bruises could be hidden, but wounds that bleed like that were difficult to hide. How had Naruto hid them, especially during gym.

Sasuke made a decision. He ripped Naruto's shirt off.

Sasuke wasn't the only one to gasp when they saw his chest. It was covered in old and new wounds. Scars crisscrossed his chest and bruises ranged in color across his torso.

"Naruto," Sasuke said. "I'm sorry."

* * *

Sasuke sat in the waiting room. Naruto was in surgery and his father hadn't shown up yet. Sasuke looked at his own parents. They were always there for him.

"Are you Uchiha Sasuke?" a police officer asked.

Sasuke looked up and nodded. "Can you tell me what happened?" he asked.

Sasuke gulped, but began his tale. "My friend, Kiba, and I were fighting and Naruto came to break us up. I got mad and attacked him. I tackled him to the ground and he started screaming. Then I saw the blood and by then he had already passed out. I tore his shirt off and saw," Sasuke shivered, and it wasn't fake. He remembered Naruto's wounds in vivid detail.

The officer looked doubtful, but the other boys had told similar stories. The only one he needed was Naruto's. "Thank-you Sasuke-kun," he said and walked away.

Sasuke watched the police officer walk away. 'I lied to him to save myself,' Sasuke thought, 'I had to though. I need to protect Naruto now!'

* * *

Sasuke smiled at Naruto as his blue eyes opened slowly. "Naru-chan," he said, "Are you okay?"

Naruto's eyes flew open; he sat up quickly, and moved as far away from Sasuke as he could. "I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to!" he yelled.

Sasuke got up and grabbed him. Naruto screamed, "LET GO!"

The smaller boy struggled, but Sasuke was stronger. "Calm down Naru-chan, I'm not gonna hurt you. I promise."

Tears poured out of Naruto's eyes. "You're lying," he whispered. "You said that before, but then you started hurting me too."

Sasuke was shocked. "I-I'm sorry Naruto, I'm so sorry."

Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke, "Help me, please. I don't want to be hurt anymore."

Sasuke rubbed Naruto's back in slow, soothing circles. "I'll protect you. Tell me who hurt you though. I'll protect you from everyone."

"No," Naruto shook his head. "I can't tell you. He'll hurt me more."

"Is it your father?" Sasuke asked. He knew that Naruto's mother had died, and if Naruto's father blamed him, then he would hurt him.

Naruto started shaking, but he didn't say anything. Sasuke's eyes narrowed, and grew cold. "I'll kill him."

"NO!" Naruto, held Sasuke tighter when the older boy tried to get up. "No,"

Sasuke looked down at him and sighed. "You're not going back to him. I don't care what I have to do; I won't let you go back."

Naruto smiled softly and leaned into Sasuke. "Thank-you," he whispered as his breathing evened out.

Sasuke laid Naruto down gently on the hospital bed and pulled the blanket over him. He watched Naruto sleep.

It could've been hours or minutes later, but a police officer came in. "Is he asleep?" the officer asked Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded. "Can I help you?"

"Naruto-kun's father was found dead," he said.

A malicious grin spread across Sasuke's face. "Really?"

The officer shivered, "Yes,"

"Good," Sasuke turned back to Naruto. "I'm going to protect you Naruto, I promise."

The officer shrugged and left. So the kid was creepy, a lot of kids were creepy these days.

* * *

Sasuke helped Naruto walked up the stairs in his house. "You're going to be sharing a room with me until you get better."

Naruto's eyes widdened in slight fear and he looked down. "O-okay, D-Sasuke-san."

"I won't do anything you don't want me to do, Naruto," Sasuke promised, smirking

Naruto's mouth dropped and he stared at Sasuke in shock. "You'll do whatever I want you too?"

"Yes Naru-chan," Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything else and Sasuke led him to his room.

"You can have the bed, I'll sleep on the floor." Sasuke said.

"A-ah," Naruto protested. "There's enough room in the bed."

Sasuke shook his head, "I'm not sure if that's a good idea,"

"Please," Naruto begged

Sasuke sniffed. "Okay Naru-chan."

Sasuke changed into his pjs while Naruto sat on the bed staring at him. "See something you like?" Sasuke smirked, turning to Naruto in only his boxers

Naruto blushed and looked away. "This is how I sleep Naruto, are you sure you still want to share a bed?"

"Yes," Naruto whispered

Sasuke shook his head. "Get in bed," he ordered.

Naruto's eyes widened and he scooted back further in the bed. Sasuke sat next to him and pulled the covers over him.

"Naru-chan," Sasuke said. "I won't do anything, kay?"

"M'kayz," Naruto whispered tiredly.

Sasuke crawled into bed next to him. "Go to sleep Naru-chan," he whispered, facing away from Naruto on his side.

* * *

Sasuke was woken in the middle of the night by Naruto's screams. He shot up and held Naruto down as he started thrashing. 'Why the hell did my parents have to clubbing tonight?!' he thought, cursing

"NARUTO!" Sasuke yelled. "It's just a dream!"

"WAKE UP NARUTO!"

Naruto was unresponsive, he just kept thrashing and fighting against Sasuke's hold

Sasuke leaned down close to Naruto. "Please wake up Naru-chan. I can't protect you from what I don't know," he whispered in Naruto's ear.

That did it. Naruto calmed down and his eyes flew open.

Sasuke was straddling Naruto's waist with his small wrists held above his head.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto studdered.

"Keeping you from killing yourself and, or me," Sasuke sneered. Naruto whimpered and sunk into the bed.

Sasuke sighed and let go of Naruto's wrists, but didn't move otherwise. "I'm sorry Naruto," he said. "That was uncalled for."

"Make me forget," Naruto said in a disconnected voice.

"What?" Sasuke's eyes widdened.

"I don't want to remember what my father did to me, even if he is dead. I love you Sasuke!" Naruto cried and began to repeat the same thing over and over.

"Naruto!" Sasuke screamed when the boy started hyperventilating, "Calm down!"

Naruto's eyes were wide and his breathing was rapid and shallow. He could pull in enough air. Sasuke slapped him. Naruto's head snapped to the side and his cheek turned red.

"S-Sasuke," Naruto said.

Sasuke glared at him. "I'm sorry," he said harshly, getting off Naruto. "I'm going to sleep in another room."

He walked out of the room and slammed the door, ignoring Naruto who had tears sreaming down his face, looking at him.

Naruto laid back down in the bed and pulled the covers over his head. Even though they were muffled by both the thick blanket and the pillow, you could still hear his sobs.

* * *

Naruto didn't come down to breakfast the next morning and he didn't answer the door when Sasuke or his parents knocked.

Sasuke sat outside his friend's door, wondering what Naruto was doing. He wasn't going to break down the door. If Naruto didn't want to see him, he didn't want to see him and he wasn't going to force Naruto into anything that the boy didn't truly want.

Well, that was before he heard something fall to the ground. Sasuke was up in a second. The door splintered with a well placed kick. He ran into the dark room and turned on the light. Naruto was lying on the floor.

Sasuke ran up to him and turned him over gently

"Naru-chan, wake up please," Sasuke said.

Naruto's eyes opened. "I'm sorry Sasuke,"

Sasuke smiled, "it's okay."

"I love you," Naruto said.

Sasuke shook his head. "I know,"

Naruto sighed. "Sasuke, I want you," Naruto whispered. "Please, make me forget, hurt me, anything!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Why do you want this Naruto?"

"Because I love you! I love you! and I trust you Sasuke!" Naruto said.

Sasuke frowned. "Fine, but I'm not going to go easy on you."

Naruto gulped but nodded.

"Get up," Sasuke commanded.

Naruto shakily rose to his feet.

"Strip,"

Naruto took off the pj's and his boxers.

He stood in from of Sasuke, looking at the ground with nothing on.

"From now on," Sasuke began, "Any scar, any wound, that mars your body will be inflicted by me."

Naruto gulped. "Do you understand?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes," Naruto whispered.

Sasuke smirked. "Good."

Then he walked around Naruto and slapped his butt. "You'll call me Master now. Understand Pet?"

"Yes master," Naruto said with wide eyes.

"If you don't you'll be punished," Sasuke said.

Naruto gulped, "O-okay master."

Sasuke nodded, "Kneel."

Naruto fell to his knees, wincing when he hit the hard, wooden floor.

Sasuke's hand tangled in his hair. "You're such a good boy," he said.

Naruto shivered.

"Don't move," Sasuke ordered, letting go.

"Yes, Master," Naruto said.

Sasuke took off his boxers and walked to his closet. He had a selection of girls and guys that were willing enough for one-night stands, and many of them liked to be hurt in a variety of ways. He was going to go easy on Naruto tonight though. The smaller teen was still recovering and his body couldn't handle the stress that going all out would give him.

He pulled a cane off a shelf and walked back out. He stood behind Naruto. "I'm going to whip you," Sasuke told him.

He could see the blonde's body tense.

"You wanted me to hurt you, remember?" Sasuke said.

"Y-yes master," Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke nodded. "Stand up and put your hands against the wall,"

Naruto did as he was told.

"Count," Sasuke commanded. His arm raised and it was a blur as he brought the cane down on Naruto's back.

The blonde's back arch away.

"O-one," he gasped.

"Your safe word is 'Red,'" Sasuke told him, watching a red line form on Naruto's back. "If you want everything to stop, you'll say that. That is the only way I'll stop. Understand Naruto?"

"Y-yes Master," Naruto said.

"Good boy," Sasuke smiled.

He brought the cane down again, cracking it against Naruto's lower back.

"T-two,"

Sasuke nodded, and it continued. He paused for about a minute allowing Naruto to get use to the pain before dealing another blow.

"F-fifteen," Naruto sobbed.

Sasuke dropped the cane. "Good,"

Naruto fell to his knees, gasping. His back was covered in dark stripes.

Sasuke kneeled next to him, "Can you go on?"

"Yes Master," Naruto said.

Sasuke smiled and turned the blondes head towards him. Blue eyes spilled tears. The raven haired teen leaned forwards and licked them away.

"I'm not going to give you any more pain Naru-chan," Sasuke smiled. "The same rules apply though. You still call me Master, and if you have to stop, say, 'Red.'"

Naruto nodded, "Yes Master."

Sasuke picked Naruto up, cradling the fragile looking blonde boy in his arm. He walked over to the bed and gently deposited Naruto in it.

"I'm going to stretch you Naru-chan, it'll lessen the pain," Sasuke explained, grabbing lube from the drawer of his nightstand. Naruto's blue eyes were wide with fear. He nodded, gulping.

Sasuke smiled reassuringly and squirted the lube onto his fingers. He placed his index finger at the blonde's entrance and pushed in.

Naruto squirmed at the new feeling. It was weird, having someone push something into his ass, but Sasuke was moving his finger slowly, letting him get use to the feeling.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Sasuke asked.

"Y-yes Master," Naruto said.

Sasuke nodded and pushed his middle finger into Naruto's tight hole. The blonde gasped and squirmed.

'It hurts!' he thought, 'How is Sasuke's dick going to fit in, if only two of his fingers hurt?!'

Another finger joined and Naruto's eyes filled with tears.

"It'll feel better soon Naru-chan, I promise," Sasuke said.

"Nnnngggg," Naruto groaned. Then he gasped, except this time it was in pleasure.

Sasuke smirked. He had found the boy's prostate. "That was your prostate, Naru-chan. It felt good, didn't it?"

"Yes Master," Naruto moaned out. Sasuke was rubbing his fingers against his prostate.

"M-More, please!" Naruto said.

Sasuke smirked and pumped his fingers in and out of Naruto entrance, hitting the blonde's prostate each time.

"A-ah!" Naruto screamed as he came.

"Naru-chan," Sasuke sighed. "I didn't give you permission to cum, did I?"

"S-sorry M-master," Naruto gasped, coming down from his high.

"I suppose I can forgive you this one time," Sasuke smirked. He was putting lube on his dick. Naruto was still in pleasure from his orgasm and Sasuke wanted to take him while there was still a chance that his pleasure would overwhelm the pain.

"I hope you're ready Naru-chan," Sasuke gave his warning, and thrusted into Naruto.

The boy screamed in both pleasure and pain. Pleasure from having his prostate hit so suddenly, and pain from being violated like that. Sasuke didn't move, letting Naruto adjust. His dick was a lot bigger than three of his fingers.

"Are you okay Naru-chan?" Sasuke panted while thinking, 'Damn, he's so tight.'

Tears had formed behind Naruto's tightly shut eyelids. "Y-yes," his voice cracked. "Move, please."

Sasuke gulped, he didn't want to hurt him. He slowly pulled out of Naruto, watching the blonde tightly grasp the bed sheets and clench his jaw.

Sasuke thrust back in, hitting Naruto's prostate dead on. This time, the pleasure outweighed the pain and Naruto pushed into Sasuke, moaning.

Sasuke smirked and hit Naruto's prostate each time he thrust back in. The blonde was soon screaming his name, begging for more.

Sasuke's pace sped up, he was going to cum soon, but Naruto was going to cum first.

"Naru-chan, I want you to cum for me." Sasuke said in a dark, sexy voice.

Naruto moaned, "Yes Massssteeeeer."

Sasuke smirked and he grabbed Naruto's dick and started pumping it in time with his own thrusts.

Naruto's mouth flew open as his eyes shut tightly. His breath came in short, shallow pants as his canal tightened around Sasukes dick.

He exploded all over their stomachs, while Sasuke moaned as he came inside the blonde.

He thrusted a couple more times.

"Damn it Naruto, you're so hot," Sasuke gasped.

Naruto was panting heavily. "T-thank you Sasuke,"

Sasuke smiled and gently pulled out of him. "You're mine Naru-chan,"

Naruto sighed and curled up on his side next to Sasuke.

'Your ass is gonna hurt tomorrow Naru-chan,' Sasuke thought, 'I'm sorry.'

He wrapped his arm around _his _blonde and fell asleep.

* * *

The End

* * *

I know this story went kinda fast, but it was a one-shot.

Well, this wasn't originally a fanfic, my friend was bored and she told me to entertain her, so I started texting her a story about two boys: Dai and Ryuu. They had been best friends but grew apart and Dai started bulling Ryuu and Ryuu was abused by his father, etc. She made me stop when Naruto/Ryuu began to strip and told me to make it a fanfic and she would read it. She's weird like that .

Okay Dai=Sasuke and Ryuu=Naruto

Sorry if their names didn't get changed anywhere! I think they got changed where they needed to because the only ones that came up were from this part XD

Review plz!


End file.
